Cartoon Network (El Kadsre)
Cartoon Network, commonly abbreviated as CN, is a television channel available in El Kadsre, Mahri, North El Kadsre, Sentan and Vicnora. It was launched on 1st September, 1996, and it is owned by by Turner Broadcasting System El Kadsre (a semi-autonomous unit of Time Warner). Cartoon Network in the El Kadsre is available in English, Japanese, Spanish and Vicnoran languages. The channel free airs everyday at 6:00am to 10:00pm. It timeshares with Adult Swim (10:00pm to 6:00am). For free-to-air broadcast, Viva and the El TV Kadsre channels are the broadcasters of Cartoon Network content on FTA television in El Kadsre (with the exceptions of Mike, Lu & Og, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, and Johnny Bravo, all of whom premiered on Banushen Television; Ben 10, which premiered on RGN; and Teen Titans, which premiered on CPN Two). History Cartoon Network started its broadcast in El Kadsre in 1996 as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network as part of the Astra cable TV launch (now ElStar), operating from 6:00am to 9:00pm, with Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 August, 1999, Cartoon Network El Kadsre became a spereate 24-hour channel, with exlcusive region feeds for El Kadsre, Mahri, North El Kadsre, Sentan and Vicnora. On January 2006 until February 2009, the bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a "City" that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show. Between January 2007 and May 2008, Cartoon Network phased out all Hanna-Barbera animation and shows previously labelled Cartoon Cartoons. In September 2006, nearly all of Cartoon Network El Kadsre's classic programming had been relocated to its sister network Boomerang to make way for new programming. On 1 October 2011, Cartoon Network El Kadsre introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of a black and white checkerboard motif, as well as various CMYK color variations and patterns. The slogan CHECK it was also introduced. Also transferred from 4:3 to 16:9 broadcasting. On April 1, 2017, Cartoon Network in El Kadsre, started using graphics from Cartoon Network USA's Dimensional rebrand package. Era * 1996-1998: Checkerboard * 1998-2006: Powerhouse * 2002-2006: Block * 2006-2009: City * 2009-2011: New Wave * 2011-2017: CHECK it 1.0 * 2013-2015: CHECK it 3.0 * 2015-2017: CHECK it 4.0 * 2017-present: Dimensional Current programming Original series * Adventure Time (2010-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Steven Universe (2013-present) * Clarence (2014-present) * We Bare Bears (2015-present) * The Powerpuff Girls series (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2016-present) * Ben 10 (2017-present) * OK K.O.!. Let's Be Heroes (2017-present) Acquired series * Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2014-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) (also aired on Boomerang) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Chuck's Choice (2018-present) * Lolirock (2018-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-present) * Looped (2018-present) Former programming Original series * Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2011) * Johnny Bravo (1997-2011) * Cow and Chicken (1997-2006) * I Am Weasel (1997-2006) * The Powerpuff Girls series (1998-2011) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2011) * Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2006) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2011) * Sheep in The Big City (2000-2006) * Time Squad (2001-2006) * Samurai Jack (2001-2011) * Grim & Evil (2001-2003) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002-2003) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2011) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2003-2011) * Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) * Megas XLR (2003-2011) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005-2011) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2011) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006-2011) * Camp Lazlo (2006-2011) * My Gym's Partner a Monkey (2006-2011) * Ben 10 series (2006-2011) * Squirrel Boy (2006-2011) * Robotboy (2006-2011) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2007-2011) * Class of 3000 (2008-2011) * Chowder (2008-2011) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2013) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2014) * The Problem Solverz (2011-2013) * Generator Rex (2010-2013) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * Sym-Bionic Titan (2011-2012) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2015) * Uncle Grandpa (2013-2018) Acquired series * 2 Stupid Dogs (1996-2002) * Hamtaro (2002-2007) (later aired reruns on Boomerang) * Teen Titans (2003-2011) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2003-2017) (move aired on Boomerang) * Duck Dodgers (2003-2011) (also aired on Boomerang) * What's New Scooby-Doo (2003-2011) (also aired on Boomerang) * Tom & Jerry (1996-2011) (also aired on Boomerang) * Tom & Jerry Tales (2007-2011) (also aired on Boomerang) * Justice League (2002-2011) * Atomic Betty (2004-2009) * Total Drama Island (2008-2009) * Total Drama Action (2009-2010) * Total Drama World Tour (2011-2012) * Total Drama Revenge of The Island (2012-2013) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013-2014) * Johnny Test (2009-2018) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2014) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2016) * MAD (2011-2014) * The Simpsons (2012) (move aired on Adult Swim and FX) * The Secret Show (2007-2012) * Xiaolin Showdown (2004-2007) * Xiaolin Chronicles (2014-2016) * Totally Spies (2002-2011) Live-action series * Out of Jimmy's Head (2008-2010) * Destroy Build Destroy (2009-2013) * Hole in The Wall El Kadsre (2011-2012) (A Viva production) * Unnatural History (2012) * Dude, What Would Happen (2009-2013) * Incredible Crew (2013-2014) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-2014) * Level Up (2012-2013) * Tower Prep (2011) Acquired live-action series * The Killian Curse (2012-2013) * Freaky (2008) * M.I. High (2009-2014) * Heartland (2008-2014) * 18 to Life (2012-2013) * Girl vs. Boy (2013) * Mr. Bean (live-action series) (2008-2014) (move aired on Boomerang) * Technic Heroes (2009-2014) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * Kamen Rider Decade (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Being Eve (2008-2011) Blocks * Cartoon Cartoons Fridays (1999-2003) * Fridays (2003-2008) * It's Your Show Show (2008-2011) * CN Real (2009-2010) * Boomerang (2000-2001) * Cartoon Theatre (1998-2007) * Friday Flicks (2007-2011) * Miguzi (2004-2006) * Toonami (1997-2008) * Super Chunk (1996-1999) * Mondays Party (2011-2013) * Cartoon Cartoons Primetime (2001-2005) * Top 5 (2002-2007) * Acme Hour (1998-2005) Category:1996 Category:Cartoon Network Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV channels Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1996 establishments Category:Cartoon Network (fictional countries) Category:Mahri Category:North El Kadsre Category:Sentan Category:Vicnora Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s